MyFace Wiki
Welcome to the MyFace Wiki Hey, everbody...and welcome to MyFace--the ONLY place where you can share vids, profiles, pics, and comment on your faves! And the gr8 thing: its completely free (and fun)! So grab a soda, eat some chips, and hop down in front of your computer to spend some time w/ your friends! See you on my face :P Our Funny "Inspiration" When Mrs. Higgenbottom went on Facebook, she had heard about MySpace earlier that morning, and her first post was, "I'm on MyFace, you're on MyFace, Carl's Dad is on MyFace--EVERYBODY's on MyFace!" Thus, "MyFace" was born... A Letter From the Editors Hey everybody on MyFace and pepes thinking about joining it! If you are wondering why we created MyFace, your answer is but a sentence away: Sooo...many people in Mason and I's classes argue about how their parents won't let them get on Facebook, so we decided to help them; this website is the result of what happened. It is a free, safe, fun, easy-to-use social networking wiki where they can upload pics, vids, profiles, and such under their parents' permission! It is always ''updating, monitored 24/7, and we have atleast five new users joining ''each day! That's pretty good for a website created by two eleven-year-old kids! So join today and enjoy exactly what kids are enjoying right now by the click of a button! Thank you for checking out MyFace :] 10 Reasons You Should Join MyFace 1) It's fun, safe, and easy-to-use! 2) 96% of MyFace users are satisfied along with their parents! 3) You can easily upload videos, pictures, and status updates by the click of a button! 4) It was created by kids just like you! 5) It is monitored 24/7 so that no one posts anything innapropriate or unnecessary comments or media. 6) You can create a profile or fanpage and share info with your friends! 7) You can write a big blog or create a small blogpost to share with friends! 8) MyFace is and always will be free. 9) Depending on how awesome your uploads are, they could be featured on the front page of the wiki! 10) MyFace will soon be expanded into a website that can be used all around the world!! ''FEATURED VID'' We have chosen the funniest video on MyFace so far, and here's the winner... Featured Page Hey, MyFacers! Are you excited for the new Hunger Games ''movie to come out? I know I am! Well, our friends on the wiki have created a fanpage for the awesome series and movie, and you guys should totally check it out! To the side is one of the original posters. New Ideas *A page all about birds *A video of you eating the world's biggest sandwich *A game that tests your knowledge of fried chicken *A trailer for a new movie in 2013 *A poster for the newest Super Mario video game *A picture of you on a huge roller coaster *A list of every book you've ever read *Seven pictures for every day of the week *A video of a sneezing kitty *A random assortment of numbers *A ''Can You Find It? Picture *A commercial for M&M's *A picture of a ZEBRA! New Poll Here's a question for you, MyFacers... Should thumbs count as fingers? Yes! No! Maybe so... No, but pinkies should! Latest activity Category:Browse